


救赎第三部 第20章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部 第20章

第20章 

　　重重帷帐中，两道人影正在抵死缠绵。

　　润凰的手被绑在头顶，整个人被压趴在床上，只有细瘦的腰肢因被男人双手掐着，高高向后抬起。

　　“住……住手……”

　　狭窄的股间全是滑腻的液体，并且随着抽插不停有水流滴落。紧实的大腿内侧不停颤抖，几次因为承受不住而软瘫下去，转瞬又被男人毫不留情的抬了起来。

　　他呼吸急促，血液滚烫得几乎要将他的神智焚烧殆尽。他从未体会过这么强烈的快感，他企图逃走，于是用膝盖蹭着床铺艰难的往前爬行。

　　体内那根肆虐的东西被他慢慢拔了出来，花径不满的收缩着，长时间被撑开的花腔又慢慢恢复了紧致的模样，仅余硕大的顶端浅浅插在花穴附近。

　　就差一点点……

　　他咬牙忍住那嗜骨的空虚感，十指紧紧拽住被褥。

　　就在此时，他听到身后发出一声低笑。然后那根大得恐怖的东西便从穴口猛的冲了进来。

　　他发出一声闷哼，整个人被撞得倒在了床上。那人还不满足，用力掐住他的腰侧，破开刚刚闭合的层层嫩肉，将那紧致的甬道毫不留情的撑开，打造成最适合他的容器。

　　最私密的部位紧紧相贴，滚烫的花壁紧紧压迫着火热的巨物，将每一次征伐，每一次跳动都传到身体各处。

　　他被撞得不停颤抖，连话都说不出来。

　　“舒服么？”男人的吻落在他的后颈，叼住那薄薄的一块皮肉，在齿间啮咬。

　　他忍不住缩起身体，连带的那柔滑紧致的花壁也跟着夹了夹。

　　男人发出一声闷哼，然后一股火热的液体猛的射了进来。

　　他被烫得发出一声低吟，满是水雾的眼终于流下泪来。“解……解开……”他回过头，难耐的命令着。

　　男人伏在他身上，顺着脊柱一路亲吻下来，火热的唇瓣，微凉的鼻尖擦过敏感的肌肤，让他忍不住扭动身躯。

　　“以为这样就结束了？”男人的手抚着他的腰，慢慢移到他的臀上。

　　凤凰的身体挺拔修长，肌肉紧实匀称，犹如牛奶一般白皙光滑的肌肤上布满了青青紫紫的吻痕，极易勾起人的肆虐欲。

　　男人当然没有辜负这等美景，他握住挺翘的臀瓣，在指掌间把玩着紧实的臀肉，不时将手指插入狭窄的缝隙，狡猾的戏耍。

　　“放开我。”润凰激烈的扭动抽搐，他想甩掉体内那根将他折磨得欲仙欲死的东西，但每一次挣扎却只能让它更残忍的往深处碾动。

　　他徒劳的咒骂着，渐渐的咒骂声越来越弱，最后只能发出压抑的呻吟。

　　快感不断累积，当他以为已经无法承受时却还有更高的山峰要攀爬。被布条牢牢绑住的玉柱高高翘起，欲液不断滴落却发泄不得，快感化身酷刑，折磨得他死去活来。

　　“你的太子哥哥，能让你这么快活吗？”男人咬着他的耳垂，在他耳边发出恶鬼般的低语。

　　“太子……哥哥……”在说出这个名字时，他的全身窜过一股强烈的快感。双眸晕染开来，由漆黑的夜色慢慢转变成血红色。深得近似于黑，宛如将世间鲜血全凝聚在这一点。流转顾盼间，媚色逼人，勾魂摄魄。

　　润璋发觉了他的异样，扣住他的腰将他翻转过来。

　　四目相对，巨大的嫉妒让他发狂。“这双眼睛……他也见过吗？”两指捏住润凰的下巴，盯着他的双眼大声质问着。

　　润凰脑中嗡嗡作响，根本听不到他在说什么，“让我……让我出来……”玉柱已硬得像铁，柱身上青筋暴涨，顶端小孔不断张合，极度渴求释放。

　　“说爱我。”润璋诱哄着，“只要你说出来，我立刻让你解脱。”

　　润凰哽咽着摇头，揪住被褥的十指用力得发白。他快要承受不住了，体内那头巨兽不管怎么戮刺，总也没离开过那要命的地方。玉柱明明被缠牢却不断有失禁的感觉，花径内酥麻难耐，五脏六腑疼到发疯。

　　“不说吗？”润璋笑了笑，手指拧着他的乳尖，摩挲着他的会阴和腿根，不放过他身上任何一个敏感处。

　　润凰几乎脱力，每一寸肌肉都在颤栗，乳尖充血肿胀，花径一层层绞紧，因为情欲无法发泄导致下腹徒劳的抽动，会阴处疼得厉害。前端有少量浊液溢出染湿了布条。他实在熬不过快感的倾轧，几乎要丧失神智。

　　忽然唇上一暖，那人舔着他的唇，将舌伸进他的口腔，温柔的缠绕着他，抚慰着他。

　　他呜咽着哭了出来，像抓住浮木的溺水之人，拼命追逐着那人的唇舌。

　　那人却忽然抽身离去，只是若有似乎的轻触着他的唇角。“说爱我。”手指忽的摸到那一开一合的顶端，似要从那小孔插进去。他不由得尖叫一声，快感伴随着恐惧直冲脑髓。

　　“我……我爱你……”他颤抖着说了出来。

　　润璋低沉的笑了，哪怕凤凰只是无意识的张合嘴唇他也不在乎。

　　恍惚中润凰感觉有人帮他解开了腿间的束缚，压抑已久的情欲终于得到了释放，他立刻弓起脊背呻吟着射了出来，浊液喷出老远，人也软软的瘫倒下来。

　　好累，好困，一动都不想动。

　　长长的睫毛缓缓垂下，就在即将合上的刹那，又猛的睁开。“你……”男人将他的一条腿抬了起来，就着侧卧的姿势将那根尚未软化的巨物又挺了进去。

　　“住手……不行，我受不了……”他想反抗，可是已经没有力气反抗。

　　室内的香气越来越浓，尤其是床帏之中，那股甜香更是浓得化不开，让人犹如置身在百花丛中。

　　“好香。”润璋侧过头，一口咬住他的小腿，“凤凰你说，这香味是哪来的？”

　　“不知道，我不知道……”他无力的拍打着扣在腰间的手，哪还有心力分辨什么香味。

　　“是你的香味。”润璋的手顺着他的腿一路上移，猛的将他的腿根撑开，然后重重的深深的将自己撞了进去。

　　“啊！”润凰扭动着要逃，还没离开寸许又被男人拖回来狠狠教训。他觉得恐惧，那处连他自己都不知道的，从未被人碰触过的地方正在被那只巨兽觊觎着。

　　“不行，那里不行。”他抓住男人的手腕，低声恳求着。

　　“哪里不行？”润璋轻轻挺动腰肢，温柔的叩击着那处小小的腔口，犹如猛兽捕食前的戏耍。“是这里吗？”他缓缓插进些许，硕大的顶端被腔口的媚肉卡住，“这是什么地方？”他亲吻着凤凰的颈脖，在他耳边呢喃。

　　“不知道……我不知道……”他害怕得连脚尖都蜷缩起来，那是源于身体本能的恐惧。“停下来！”他紧紧攥住男人的手腕，眼中不自觉透出哀求。

　　润璋痴迷的看着那双血红色的眸子，“真美，这双眼眸只有我能看到。”他缓缓退出些些，趁润凰放松之际，猛的撑开那圈媚肉，冲进了那个小小的暖巢中。

　　在那一刹那，好像什么东西破掉了。凤凰痛得眼前一黑，但随着男人高超的调情技巧，那股疼痛很快转变为快感。

　　那处地方比别处更温暖，更敏感，仅抽插数下，便抽搐着喷出了大量春水，但那些水流全被男人的巨物堵在了巢穴里。

　　润璋咬紧牙关，拼命忍住那强烈的射精感。

　　他感觉自己的阳具快被凤凰匝进的腔口绞断了。而那捅入花心的硕大顶端正被温暖的液体一遍遍冲刷着，敏感的铃口更是被灌满了那温暖的春水。

　　“唔，啊，不……不行了……”敏感至极的身体承受不住狂猛的肆虐，凤凰发出一声高亢的叫喊。他揽着男人的脖子，腰肢高高仰起，犹如一尾濒死的鱼。

　　在无人抚慰的情况下，高高翘起的玉柱再次喷发出浓稠的精液。同时暖巢深处的花心也一股股地喷射著春水，紧致的巢口被花蜜一次次冲开，收紧。而那置身其中的阳具则被一次次松开，匝住，如一张小口一次次嘬著它。

　　润璋用力掐住凤凰的腰，用尽全力撞到巢穴最深处，低吼着射出了浓稠的精液。

　　凤凰的身体不停战栗，巢穴因为那接连不断的刺激再次达到了高潮。

　　润璋急促的喘着气，搂着他的腰压在他身上享受着高潮的余韵。

　　“出……出去……”暖巢里全是液体，涨得他十分难受。

　　润璋咬着他的耳垂，“你体内好热，我喜欢……”

　　一句话还没说完就被凤凰用力推开，两人连接的地方发出轻微的声响，被堵住的液体争先恐后的涌了出来。

　　凤凰涨红了脸，扯过薄被盖住身体。“解开。”他将双手伸到润璋面前。

　　润璋帮他解开绳索，温柔的按摩被磨破的手腕。“你那处……”他装作看不到凤凰杀人似的目光，继续道：“到底是什么？简直……”他舔了舔唇，似在回味，“简直美妙得无与伦比。”

　　“滚。”凤凰扯了枕头砸在他身上，“信不信我杀了你。”

　　“信，你说什么我都信。”餍足了的男人心情极好，润璋取了巾帕过来，“躺下，我帮你擦身。”

　　全身黏糊糊的很不舒服，于是凤凰趴下来，由着他伺候。

　　擦着擦着，忽然润璋停了下来，将手按在他的后心处，“你何时受了伤……不，不是伤，这是……”

　　“是胎记。”凤凰侧过身，指着前胸道：“这里也有。”

　　润璋定睛看去，果然见心口处露出一点红色，如血珠子一般鲜艳。这两处胎记连起来，倒像是被人一刀从后心贯穿前胸。

　　他怜惜的抚了又抚，竟忽然害怕起来，“若这胎记是伤痕，此时你哪里还有命在。幸好只是胎记，幸好。”

　　润凰倒不在意，“或许是我在前世欠了情债，今生来偿还了。”

　　润璋微怒，“不许胡说。什么前世今生，阴司报应，我一概不信。就算有神魔恶鬼来讨债，我也会护你周全。”

　　润凰本要取笑他几句，但见他说得这么认真，反倒不好说笑了。便俯下身去，阖起双目命令道：“我要睡了，你弄得我全身疼痛，罚你为我按摩一晚。”

　　润璋在他那处胎记上亲了亲，柔声道：“好，听你的。”

　　


End file.
